Matchmaker
by Azure1
Summary: This is Kamui/Subaru series. What happened after the Promised Day between the two? Why Greek Gods and Goddesses come to involve? Find the answer yourself. R&R Please.


Matchmaker-The Beginning

First, I have to Thanks for Lika-chan who helped me with it. Second, I'm not Greek, only to fall in love with the myths of Gods and Goddesses. If something wrong, forgive me. And third, Mathcmaker is the short series, less than 10 stories. If you don't like the idea of Kamui/Subaru, this series is not for you. 

For the convenience to read, I list the casts for you. 

Kamui
=
Athena or Minerva (Roman), the Goddess of Wisdom, the Arts, and Warfare.

Subaru
=
Hermes or Mercury (Roman), the God of Commerce and Invention.

Sorata
=
Dionysus or Bacchus (Roman), the God of Wine.

Arashi
=
Artemis or Diana (Roman), the Goddess of the Hunt and Moon.

Yuzuriha
=
Euphrosyne, the Graces of Joy.

Seiichirou
=
Aeolus, the God of Winds.

Karen
=
Hestia or Vesta (Roman), the Goddess of Hearth.

Fuuma
=
Ares or Mars (Roman), the God of War.

Seishirou
=
Hades or Pluto (Roman), the God of Death.

Kusanagi
=
Plutus, the God of Wealth and Abundance. Primarily a God of Agriculture Wealth.

Satsuki
=
Amphitrite, the Goddess of Sea, wife of Poseidon.

Yuuto
=
Poseidon or Neptune (Roman), the God of Sea.

Nataku
=
Artifact of Hephaestus or Vulcan (Roman), the God of Fire and Metalworking.

Kakyou
=
Morpheus, the God of Dream.

Hinoto
=
Tyche, the Goddess of Fate and Fortune.

Kanoe
=
Aphrodite or Venus (Roman), the Goddess of Love and Beauty.

Finished: 19 March 2001

Review please!

**Matchmaker: The Beginning  
By Azure R**

Zeus, captain of Gods and Goddesses, was sitting on his throne on Olympus Mountain. 

A long time ago, people did many bad things to the Earth. Gods and Goddesses who were involved with nature were angered by people more and more. They complained to Zeus and asked his permission to destroy the entire human race, but some of Gods and Goddesses argued that there still were some people who loved the world and protected it with their powers. It was unfair to annihilate them.

The quarrel began to get serious gradually. Zeus decided that he must to do something before it ended up with a battle between all of the Gods and Goddesses. So he demanded Clotho, the Fates who spun the thread to weave the fates for the Dragons of Heaven and Dragons of Earth and bind with them to battle. Then he ordered Gods and Goddesses to incarnate into the World to learn about the human's feeling and then decided themselves what they really wanted to do. Protect or Destroy human.

Finally, the Promised Day was finished with blood. Half of people had died and the other half still alive. 

Most of the Seals and Angels had died. The remaining Seals were Kamui, Subaru and Yuzuriha. The remaining Angels were Kusanagi and Nataku who changed their mind to help the Seals in that day. However, they had to remain in the hospital for two months in order to recover.

"What are you doing, dear?" A Feminine voice that he heard a long time ago asked behind.

Zeus turned around and pulled his beautiful queen to sit on his lap.

"I'm thinking about that day,"

Hera married Zeus a long time and knew him very well. So she understood immediately what he meant.

"Promised Day? It had passed nearly a year and half ago. The humans had learned their mistake and improved themselves very much. All the Gods and Goddesses aren't angry with them anymore. So, why do you still think about it?" The Goddess of Marriage asked with confused.

"Yeah, the human are okay now, but the rest of the Seals and Angels aren't happy enough," Zeus said and embraced her waist lightly.

"I don't think so," Hera said and looked directed to Japan.

At a park Yuzuriha laid the blanket and placed the picnic basket on it while Nataku and Kusanagi went to the auto machine to buy some juice. They seem to have a happy time together.

Yuzuriha had returned to live with her grandmother and always went on a date with Kusanagi when he has a break. Nataku is working with Kusanagi and it satisfied to live in nature.

"See, Nataku, Yuzuriha and Kusanagi are fine," Hera said in support.

"O.K. But you can't say that with Subaru and Kamui," Zeus said.

"No. I'm sure the two are fine too," Hera disputed and changed her eyes towards a house that was established on a Suburb of Tokyo where Subaru and Kamui lived together. 

In the living room the two seals were arguing seriously. The man said something to the boy. Hera didn't hear those words, but she assumed that it would cruel or cold because it made the boy's face pale and his violet eyes fill of tears, though they didn't fall.

The head of the Seals retorted something to Subaru before walking out of the room. So he didn't notice that his friend had the same reaction like him too.

"Oh!" Hera sighed. "You true. I don't understand them. Why they are doing this?" Hera whispered with mentally fatigue.

Zeus knew that his wife cheered the pair. He patted on her soft hand to comfort her.

"Because Kamui doesn't dare tell Subaru how he really feels while the man always think that Kamui would find someone better, though he loves the boy," He explained.

"But if they still keep going on like this, it would hurt them together at the end."

"Yes. I think to summon the Gods and Goddesses to discuss what to do with them," Zeus said.

"That's good," Hera said and smiled brightly. She got out of his lap.

"I will called Iris to send the messages to the Gods and Goddesses." She said and walked out the room.

* * *

Hebe was busy because the Highest of Gods had demanded her to organize a party at the garden. She ordered the servants to prepare foods, fruit and wines. She sighed in relief that everything set in time for the Gods and Goddesses to come to Olympus Mountain.

The Gods and Goddesses went into the big garden one by one and chatted joyfully until they saw Zeus walk towards them and the meeting began.

"Thank you for coming. I summoned you to discuss the problem of Kamui and Subaru," Zeus said and paused a little to see the reactions from the Gods, but he didn't see anything and continued.

"Like you know, the Promised Day ended a year and half and we are satisfied for the change of humanity and the world. However, I feel guilty for the Seals and the Angels that had a hard battle and I want them to happy for the rest of their life. The people who look like they have more problems than anyone else are Kamui and Subaru. They avoided admitting their feelings to each other. I think you all may have some idea on how to help the pair," Zeus explained.

"If you don't mind, I wish not to get involved because it's over my ability to do. I love to fight more than matchmaking," Ares said and zipped his wine.

"That's okay," Zeus said. He knew that Ares didn't like Athena who was born for Kamui. The reason he went into the world to become Fuuma was he wanted to fight and win Athena. And if he offered to help, Zeus was sure that he would complicate the problems even further.

"I wondering why you don't do it yourself, Athena? You can control Kamui." Ares asked the Goddess of Wisdom, the Arts, and Warfare.

"It's him I was born into, but I'm not him. It is his life to do what he wants. I can only watch him and persuaded him sometime. I'm not like you who controls Fuuma completely." Athena retorted the God of Wars.

"So, does anyone have any ideas?" Zeus asked, trying to pretend he didn't hear the quarrel.

There was a long silence before a feminine voice broke it.

"I think the problem is Subaru. If he admit his love, the problem would clear," Hestia, the Goddess of Hearth said. She was Karen and watched the pair enough to know their characters.

"I have an idea. We should arrange a situation, which would force them to show their feeling," Apollo said.

"I agree with you," Hera supported the God of Sun's idea.

"Does anyone have any other ideas?" The Captain of Gods and Goddesses asked, but no one spoke.

"So, we will go along this idea." Zeus ended the discussion. "Who is the first volunteer?"

"Me."

**End.**

* * *

Note: This is the list of Gods and Goddesses that aren't in the list of Dragons of Heaven and Dragons of Earth.

Apollo
=
The God of the Sun, Prophecy, Music, Medicine, and Poetry.

Hebe
=
The Goddess of Youth. Her Roman counterpart was Juventas.

Hera
=
The Goddess of Marriage. She was the Queen of the Gods and the sister and wife of Zeus. She was the Roman Goddess Juno.

Iris
=
The Goddess of the Rainbow, and Messenger of the gods.

Zeus
=
The God of the Sky and Ruler of the Olympian Gods. He was Jupiter in Roman God.

Fates
=
1. Atropos, the Fates who severed the thread of life.

2. Clotho, the Fates who spun (from the base substance of the Universe) the tapestry of fate.

3. Lachesis, the Fates who was the "caster of lots" and spun out the thread of life.

If you want to learn the Greek God more, you can see it in:   
[http://www3.sympatico.ca/untangle/greek.html][1]  
[http://www.pantheon.org/mythica/areas/greek/][2]  
[http://www.cybercomm.net/~grandpa/chapter1.html][3]  
[http://www.greekmythology.com/][4]  
[http://www.angelfire.com/mt/ahsb/][5]  
[http://www.mythweb.com/][6]  
[http://www.theoi.com/][7]  
[http://www.classicsunveiled.com/mythnet/html/index.html][8]  
[http://www.the-pantheon.com/][9]

   [1]: http://www3.sympatico.ca/untangle/greek.html
   [2]: http://www.pantheon.org/mythica/areas/greek/
   [3]: http://www.cybercomm.net/%7Egrandpa/chapter1.html
   [4]: http://www.greekmythology.com/
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/mt/ahsb/
   [6]: http://www.mythweb.com/
   [7]: http://www.theoi.com/
   [8]: http://www.classicsunveiled.com/mythnet/html/index.html
   [9]: http://www.the-pantheon.com/



End file.
